Dirty Game
by Kimiko-tan
Summary: Sakura part en internat à Konoha's High School. Et c'est lorsque tout allait pour le mieux qu'un bout de papier va tout changer. Et puis, elle ne s'est jamais attendue à y être tranquille... / Couple : Sasu/Saku Autres couples habituels. Schoolfic; OOC


Ohayô !

Voici ma première fiction sur Naruto. ^0^ J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Je pense qu'elle sera assez longue. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de déprime, mais beaucoup d'humour 8) Donc voilà, place à la fic, et bonne lecture :D

DISCLAIMER : Vous vous en doutez, mais je me dois de le dire. Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ! D'un côté, c'est peut-être mieux !

CHAPITRE 1

Le moteur s'arrêta de tourner. Seul le bruit de la pluie battant sur les vitres se faisait entendre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce qui n'améliora pas l'ambiance assez tendue qui planait au-dessus de nous. Du moins, au-dessus de mes parents. Car dans mon cas, j'étais plus excitée qu'une puce. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je sauterais de joie partout avec un sourire idiot sur mon visage. Bref, mes parents quant à eux, sortirent de la voiture avec une expression plus que morose. À croire qu'ils allaient à un enterrement. Ce qui bien évidemment, n'est pas le cas.

Pour expliquer rapidement la situation, mes parents doivent partir en Amérique. Au départ, j'étais censé m'y rendre avec eux, mais comme il en était hors de question, j'ai tout fait pour les convaincre de me laisser ici. Et c'est au dernier moment qu'ils ont acceptés de me laissé au Japon. Sous certaines conditions bien évidemment. Je vais donc être en internat à Konoha's High School, un lycée de riches très réputé dans la région, jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Les chances d'y être accepté si l'on ne provient pas d'une famille de la haute société japonaise sont minimes. Mais je suis la preuve vivante qu'elles existent !

Je descendis à mon tour de la voiture. Mon père avait déjà sorti mes deux valises et mon énorme sac du coffre. Il affichait un air triste et ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui dis que de toute façon, je pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand et qu'elle aussi s'il y avait le moindre problème. Elle afficha donc un sourire triste tout en caressant ma magnifique chevelure ROSE. C'est ironique évidemment ! Qui aurait envie d'avoir des cheveux de cette couleur ? Car oui, c'est ma couleur naturelle... Incroyable n'est-ce pas? C'est génétique. Du côté de ma mère, hein! Tout le monde disait que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. On a les mêmes cheveux roses, les mêmes yeux émeraude et le même sourire malicieux. Ce que j'ai hérité de mon père? Une partie de son caractère. Bien que le mien soit unique… Vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard.

Après de longs au revoir et une fois que mes parents furent repartis en direction de l'aéroport afin de prendre leur avion, je me dirigeais vers le grand, l'immense, le majestueux bâtiment qu'était Konoha's High School. Je vous paris que à la fin de l'année, je ne saurais toujours pas m'y retrouver. Je m'approchais de l'entrée pour retrouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer le chemin lorsque j'aperçus un plan. Et c'est la que j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, ceci n'était que le bâtiment administratif. Pour résumer, en plus du bâtiment administratif, il y avait un bâtiment pour les cours, un dortoir réservé aux filles, un autre réservé au garçon et une grande salle de sport reliée au réfectoire. Il y avait en plus un grand parc, un terrain de foot, un terrain de basket, une piscine… Je me demande si l'administration n'avait pas oublié quelques zéros au total des frais de scolarisation. Mais ce n'est pas une chose dont je vais me plaindre.

En entrant à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse, je ne pus être qu'émerveillée. On se croyait dans un château. Le plafond était tellement haut que l'on pourrait empiler une dizaine de joueurs de basket sans l'atteindre, le sol était fait de marbre, la couleur principale des murs et du plafond était du bordeaux avec quelques finitions couleur or. Intimidée par la grandeur de ce bâtiment, je me dépêchais de traverser le hall pour rejoindre l'immense cour donnant sur les autres bâtiments. Encore une fois je me retrouvais la mâchoire par terre. C'était immense, les bâtiments semblait assez vieux mais étaient quand même magnifique. Je m'approchais du tableau d'affichage. Sur une petite feuille était écrit que les élèves devaient se rendre dans le gymnase n°2 pour la réunion d'information à 17h. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis que j'avais le temps puisqu'il n'était de 14h. Ensuite, je regardais les autres affiches, indiquant dans quelle chambre je me trouvais. Chambre 178, secteur D. J'allais donc en direction du dortoir des filles sans regarder avec qui je me retrouvais. C'était inutile car ma meilleure amie étant très riche a réussi à convaincre notre directrice, Tsunade-sama , de mettre notre petite bande que je vous présenterais plus tard ensemble.

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, je trouve enfin mon secteur. Au milieu du couloir j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien hurler :

- Sakuuuuu !

- Inooooo !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et moi dans les siens. Cela faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ino, ma meilleure amie, était partie à Londres pour voir ses parents pendant toutes la durée des grandes vacances. Je vous dis tout de suite qu'elle m'a manqué à mort ! C'est donc ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de notre chambre. Je pris ma clé et ouvrit, c'était immense. La chambre était claire et spacieuse. Il y avait cinq lits simples mais qui avaient l'air de nous promettre le plus grand confort, à côté de chacun, une immense armoire. Il y avait également deux portes donnant sur deux salles de bain. Je me réservais leur découverte pour plus. En posant mes valises et mon sac à côté du deuxième lit le plus proche de la salle de bain, j'aperçus un petit post-it rose sur lequel un mot était soigneusement écrit : «Nous sommes dans le parc. Viens nous rejoindre dès que tu as posé tes affaires. Hinata et Tenten ». J'en conclus que seule Temari manquait. Je jetais donc un coup d'œil à Ino qui tenait un post-it du même genre.

"- Alors, ces vacances ? me demanda Ino.

- Agréable, et les tiennes ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Aussi ! Bon, on va rejoindre les filles, elles doivent commencer à s'impatienter !

- Allons-y !

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, je m'empressais avec Ino de me diriger vers le parc. Elles s'étaient installées plutôt loin du dortoir en plein milieu de l'immense étendue verte de pelouse. Toutes les deux étaient paisiblement allongés pied nus à quelques mètres seulement du petit étang. Hinata portait une petite robe mauve et avait les cheveux relâchés qui s'éparpillaient légèrement sur le sol. Une paire de lunettes de soleils protégeaient ses magnifiques yeux nacrés du soleil. Tenten quant à elle était vêtue d'un petit short beige et d'un débardeur vert kaki assorti à son chapeau qui recouvrait ces cheveux bruns attachés en macarons sur chaque côté de sa tête. Je m'approchais discrètement d'Hinata et Ino en fit de même avec Tenten. Une fois à leur hauteur deux « BOUH! » parfaitement synchronisés retentir suivis de deux cris également synchronisés. S'enchaîna ensuite une énorme crise de fous rires. Petit à petit, le calme revenait suivi d'une série de câlins spécials retrouvailles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ce fût au tour de Temari d'entrer en scène. Celle-ci en courant vers nous, se prit les pieds dans dans son pantalon blanc large, trébucha et nous tomba dessus ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher une nouvelle séance de fous rires. Ce qui nous arrivait souvent comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais en dit-on pas que rire est bon pour la santé ? Nous passâmes le reste du temps à parler de nos vacances. C'était agréable de revoir toute ses amies après deux mois. Un peu plus tard, Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"- Dîtes, il est cinq heure moins le quart, peut-être devrions nous y aller, le temps que nous trouvions le gymnase n°2."

Elle peut parfois surprendre avec sa façon de parler, venant d'une famille riche elle a reçu une éducation plutôt spéciale. Bien sûr, nous sommes désormais habituées. Sa proposition fût approuvée par chacune d'entre nous. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche du lieu de réunion. On y arriva juste à temps. Une fois entrée, je remarque des places libres au troisième rang. Je me dépêchai d'y aller en entraînant mes amies avant que quelqu'un ne nous prenne la place. Petit à petit, l'excitation qui régnait dans la salle s'apaisait pour laisser place à un silence total lorsqu'une femme blonde ayant l'air d'avoir la trentaine s'avança sur l'estrade. C'était Tsunade-sama, la directrice de l'établissement. Elle s'approcha du micro pour commencer son discours :

**- Bienvenue à Konoha's High School ! **


End file.
